


Coming back to find out you've gone

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Coldwave week 2017 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chronos!Mick, ColdWave Week 2017, M/M, This is sort of hurt and comfort right?, idk where, this takes part in some place in S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: What if Chronos didn't catch up to the team until after the legends had dealt with the time council?Day 5- hurt/comfort





	Coming back to find out you've gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm not the best at writing hurt/comfort stuff but I hope this will do for you all. I haven't seen anything like this so I thought I'd give it ago. Let me know if you liked it:)

 

"Rip hunter, you and your team are officially arrested, resisting arrest will only make matters worse. And you appear to be a few people short. When I get you I will find them." Chronos said, firing his gun, narrowly missing Rip.

"We dealt with the time council, why is he still trying to capture us?" Jax asked, firing another fire ball towards the bounty hunter.

"It appears that our metal friend here didn't get the memo!" Ray shouted.

"He didn't complete the job he was tasked to do, even with the time council gone, Chronos is still around, and he's not going to stop until he captures us all or murders us all. This is why Chronos is the best bounty hunter the time council has." Rip explained, as Sara managed to sneak up behind him and knocking him down on to his knees with her bostaff.

"Agh!" Chronos cried out.

"Well now he's defeated." Sara said, looking down at the man, nudging him with her foot.

"I wonder who Chronos is." Jax said, landing and separating Stein.

"I doubt it would be anyone we know, out of the centuries humans have lived, what are the odds that they'd pick someone that we know?" Stein said, looking around.

"Wouldn't you like to know, those odds are higher than you think." Chronos snorted with a slight chuckle.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Sara said, pulling off Chronos' helmet.

"Mick?!" Ray questioned, shocked.

"Surprise superdicks. Remember me?" Mick said smirking at everyone's shocked faces. "It seems like we're due a catch up." He then added before being knocked out by Sara.

"We need to know how that is possible. Rip? Any ideas?" Sara asked, looking at the man.

"The only explanation that I could have is either the time council picked Mr Rory up before he joined the team, but he appears to know us, so the other explanation is that Mr Snart lied to us about Mr Rory being dead. Let's get him in the waverider into the brig and work out what to do with him." Rip explained, "Nate, Amaya...we need your help." He then spoke into the comes as he looked down at Mick on the floor.

* * *

  
"So what do we do with him?" Mick heard a voice ask as he started to come round, trying not to appear to be awake, Mick stayed still.

"I don't know, he's just tried to kill all of us, it's not like we can have him roaming around as he pleases." Another voice- female- said.

"Look, I don't know what trouble you guys got into before we joined the team but the only thing we can really do with him is well... kill him. I hate to say it but he's been after you for what appears to be a while, he was going to kill you out there in the field, what if he goes after someone else and succeeds?" Another voice asked. Mick decided he had enough of being talked about.

"I'm not going to kill any one else that the time council does not want me to deal with. Unless anyone gets in my way and they're irrelevant to the timeline then I kill them." Mick said, sitting up smirking.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Ray pointed out to him and Mick shrugged not really caring, looking at every member of the team.

"New people, that's interesting. I guess some people are just replaceable." Mick said, rolling his eyes and pulling himself up on his feet.

"Nate and Amaya are not replacements firstly. And secondly, you're supposed to be dead." Sara said calmly. Mick growled which made Sara glare slightly. Her training was about getting rid of the threat and right now Mick is the threat, even if he was on the other side of the glass cell, he's still not properly dealt with.

"Is that what Snart told you, hmm? That he killed me? Well here I am, alive. Your 'friend' lied too you. He couldn't kill me, just knocked me out and left me. I was weak, I had no food. I almost starved to death, I was strangling rats just to survive." Mick said, walking over and banging his fist on the glass.

"Well if you hadn't sold us out to the time pirates than maybe it wouldn't have come to that!" Ray said angrily.

"Ray, bud, calm down." Nate said and Ray nodded and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Oh rip rip rip. You didn't tell them did you? You just made me seem like the bad guy. Alright, it's true that I sold you all out, I wanted to go back to central. To before rip recruited us all, so I made a deal. Sell you all out, myself and Snart live and go back. I wanted to go back, I wanted my partner back. He's been different since that twink in the red leather suit showed up and when we joined he was so different. So I wanted to go back. Go back to it just being me and Snart causing chaos because that's what us criminals do." Mick started off explaining, calming down a little as he explained, before looking directly at rip.  
"But before that, I had a plan to get us away from captivity safely, didn't I Rip? I had a good plan too, but did rip want to listen, no. In fact, he never wanted me on the team, he only wanted Snart. He only took me on board because we were a package deal. He never wanted two criminals, especially one with... ah what was it rip? Oh yeah, with an IQ of meat." He then added, getting angry again.

"Mick is it? I believe you need to channel the calmer animal inside of you, remain calm, anger doesn't solve much of anything." Amaya said, "I'm sure rip didn't mean those things he said about you." She then added and Mick laughed.

"Excuse me, whoever you are and whatever you're trying to do here, have we met the same rip hunter because I'm pretty damn sure he meant those words." Mick snorted before turning round and going to sit on the bench that was in his cell.

"Rip. Did you really say those words to Mick?" Sara asked and before Rip could answer, Mick did.

"Oh yeah, if you don't believe me ask the kid. He was there, he witnessed the whole thing." Mick said and everyone turned to look at Jax who simply just nodded.

"I didn't want to believe Snart had killed you... did you even tell him what went down on the time pirates ship? You guys have been life long partners, he would have understood." Jax asked, looking slightly sorry.

"Why would I? He stopped being my partner the moment he stepped in this tin can. Speaking of my lovely partner, where is he? And the bird girl? But really I just want to have a word with Snart. One he may not be walking away from." Mick said, grinning away slightly.

"You really don't know do you?" Stein asked, confused a little.

"Know what?" Mick replied.

"Mick, it's been- what we assume to be- weeks since Snart left you in that forest, we thought you were dead if we had known well I'm sure there would have been an arrangement. Anyway, since you've been gone we defeated savage, and Kendra and carter are now reunited as the soulmates they are and we, uh, dealt with the time council." Ray explained and Mick nodded.

"Define dealt with and that only answers one of my questions." Mick pointed out, getting annoyed a little.

"We blew up, murdered... whatever you want to call it, the time council. We thought as Chronos you would have known but now thinking about it with no time council members left, suppose you don't really know. Too do this... Snart sacrificed himself to ensure the thing we needed to blow up... blew up. If the Mick that we knew is still in there in that hard exterior, he needs to listen to this. Leonard's dead. There was nothing we could do. He made the choice to sacrifice himself in place of Ray." Sara explained, sighing slightly and looking down a little.

"You're wrong. Snart wasn't suicidal.. he wouldn't sacrifice himself like that. You're... you're lying to me I know it." Mick said, processing the information, showing a bit of emotion before toughening up again. "Good ridens hey? The man was always holding me back anyway." Mick then added. He didn't care, Snart left him to die. Leonard never cared about Mick. "Leave me." Mick then roared, he couldn't stand to be watched for another moment.. them all giving him looks of pity. One by one the team filed out, leaving Mick alone with his thoughts.

* * *

  
"You don't know what it was like... how he was like after he left you." Sara said, coming into the brig a few days later. None of them had bothered to come and see him for a while. Truth be told Mick lost count, not that he cared anyway. All Mick did was stare into space and think anyway. All they did do was come and drop off a tray of food, no one actually said anything to Mick, which he wasn't bothered anyway he didn't want to talk.

"I bet he wasn't that bothered." Mick replied, not caring about the direction the conversation was going. Mick suspected it would be Sara to come see him first and to talk about Snart too. The two newbies didn't know him and the others wouldn't dare. Sara was one of the very few that had balls on the team.

"Think again Mick... he was borderline depressed. Wouldn't come out his room only for a mission and even then his head wasn't in it... like he always was. He wasn't eating, lost a lot of weight. Angry at himself and us. I just assumed it was because he killed you.. but I suppose not knowing what state you were in was much more harder torture for him to deal with." Sara explained and Mick snorted.

"The only thing that Snart cared about was himself. You think telling me about what he was like will make me sad? Make me miss him? You're going to have to try a lot harder than that." Mick said and Sara sighed.

"He told me how you met... when you were selling us out to the time pirates, we almost froze to death. The only thing on his mind was you." Sara said and Mick shrugged. "He told me how you saved his life in Juvie. How you've been looking after him ever since."

"Aw, did it make you weepy? Do you think it's going to make me weepy?" Mick asked and Sara sighed.

"He also said you were married." Sara announced and Mick froze so Sara continued. "It wasn't a big do, only you, him and Lisa were there. But that didn't matter it was perfect for you two." Sara said, before reaching behind her and unclasping her necklace. "He gave these to me before he died... he made me promise if we ever saw you again to give them too you. At first I thought he meant a past version of you, but I'm light of you being here I now understand what he meant." She finished, taking two rings off her chain and sliding them through the hatch that they use to give him food with.

Mick walked over to it and picked up the two rings which he instantly recognised as Leonard's engagement and wedding ring. It took Mick back to a time where things were simpler between the two.. they were happy. And yeah, with their line of work they didn't always wear the rings on their fingers, but they always kept each one on a chain and Mick did until the star city incident, when afterwards Mick ripped his chain off and tossed it somewhere in his quarters.

"Sara... was... was his death... quick? I always thought I'd be the first one to go. Snart never did anything without a plan." Mick asked, looking down at the rings in his hand.

"It was an explosion Mick... I'm sure he didn't suffer." Sara answered before leaving the room.

Mick just remained sat in the corner, holding Leonard's rings. He didn't care if the team were watching this because Gideon is sure to be monitoring him 24/7, he didn't care that he was trained to be an emotionless bounty hunter. At that moment, Mick Rory came to the surface, not Chronos. In that moment, Mick did something he hasn't done since he was a child.

Mick Rory cried.


End file.
